My pieces are only as good as the whole Ch1
by fallenvampireheart
Summary: Demons have soul mates too. Bur they react a little differently then humans. Future chapters will have lemon, it's going to be rated M. There will also be more violence in the upcoming chapters. OC, and Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing, I had an idea while watching one of the episodes._

_Although I did add in a character.  
_

* * *

"_**Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"  
"What?"  
"There's a wounded lady here… She's really hurt."**_

"_**Oh, that's a horrible wound!"  
"Her eyes are moving!"  
"Fuck that, she's bleeding to death, do something!"**_**  
**

The woman lying beneath them fluttered her eyes open slowly to see who was making such a horrible rucus. The headache along with the pain surgeing through her whole body was almost unbearable.

"Lady, what's happened to you?" A man in purple asks with wide eyes.  
"N-Nar-"  
"-Naraku?" The two women asked, eyes almost popped out of their faces.  
"No, matter, we need t-" her eyes closed shut, and everything went silent, and painless.

When she awake again, she was lying inside an odd form of blankets infront of a campfire. She blinked multiple times trying to remember what happened.

_She was traveling through the woods, shortly after escaping a mob of villagers along with preistesses who wanted to destroy the demon race. It didn't help that she was a hanyo, they dispized her even more… Upon which she stumbled on a little girl with the whitest complexion, and the darkest eyes, accomponied with a man who nearly made her want to vomit. His stench was horrible.  
"Join us." He hisses trying to coax her. The little girl stood, motionless.  
"Who are you?"  
"My my, Cardelia chan, a little demanding, aren't we?" the sarcasm and spite in his voice was like venom being injected straight into her veins. For some reason she was just agitated with his presence. She wanted nothing to do with him. As soon as the thought had finished being made, she was bombarded with glass and tiny little glass people holding her down as they cut through her, and the man revealed himself as Naraku. Offered his proposition once more… She was so pathetic! She didn't even last 5 minutes!_

"Your awake!" A voice made her shoot her eyes towards the owner of it. "Sorry if I startled you," her voice was soft, friendly. Cardelia smiled, "No, I should be sorry. I'm imposing."  
"No, No, really. It's okay. We were stopping here today anyway. And we love meeting new people." She sat down beside her on the grass. The girl's outfit was rather strange, though. It was very short, and seemed so strange… Nothing she'd ever seen before.  
"Oh, my name's Kagome. Sorry, I should have introduced myself sooner." She smiled again.  
"I'm Cardelia."  
"That's really pretty. What does it mean?" Kagome asked.  
"Um... Cardelia, means either jewel of the sea, or warm hearted. Depends on the contexts, really."  
"It doesn't sound japanese." Kagome thought out loud as another women and two small demons followed behind. One a fox child, and another a fox cat, perhaps?  
"It's not. My father was a dog demon, and my mother was a human, from ireland? It's over seas."  
"And your father was japanese?" The other woman asked. Cardelia nodded.  
"You're a hanyo then, right?" Kagome asked. Cardelia nodded slowly, afraid of her new found haven to turn out awful, just like everytime she opened up to someone.  
"Just like Inuyasha!" the little fluffy creature squeeled.  
Cardelia sat up as the introductions began to wave through her, and the men joined the group. Her long black hair was moving against the wind, and she quickly grabbed it to keep it from her face.  
"Like who, exaclty, little one?" Her voice was soft, but scared although you couldn't really tell. She was very good at hiding how she felt. Growing up, it was one of the things the people closest to her held against her.  
"Like Inuyasha, he's the one in the red, beside him is Miroku, he's a monk. I'm shippo. This is Kirara. That's Kagome, and this is Sango." Everyone smiled.  
"And this is Cardelia." Kagome finished.  
"Thank you for helping me. Your all very kind. I'm sorry if I've put you through any trouble. I'll be out of your way, now."  
"No, No, stay." Kagome smiled, "Your not in our way at all."  
"You said something about Naraku?" Inuyasha says, ears twitching. She had a pair of ears like his too. But she usually hid them away, tucked under her raven black hair.  
"Yes, h-he was the one who attacked me in the woods."  
"What were you doing there? If you don't mind me asking. You don't look like from around here." Miroku asks. Cardelia nods, "I was running away, from my village, I guess, and I ran into Naraku with a small girl."  
"Why were you running away? Your Hanyo are you not?"  
Cardelia fidgeted with her hands, "T-they, they were doing, a form of ethnic cleansing. They got sick of all the attacks in the village, and blamed all the demons living there. My mother, said that I was one of the main demons who went out killing people. That's all it took for the havoc to unravel. They killed all my friends, all my demon cousins. My best friend died for trying to help me. And, I-I ju-" stray tears swiftly flew down her cheeks. Kagome hugged her, soothing her, letting her cry into her shoulder.  
Cardelia had never received such kindess from anyone before, she didn't know how to react. She sat stiff, letting the tears flow out.

Suddenly inuyasha sniffed the air, groaning.

"HANYO!!" a loud, husky voice barked.  
Cardelia's ears popped out of her hair without her notice, and she went into a defensive mode.  
"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha sighed.  
"Draw your sword-" Sesshomaru stopped mid-sentence. Noticing the girl sitting with Inuyasha's friends.  
"Who are you?" The voice asked targetted to her.  
"Cardelia, we found her today. Naraku attacked her."  
"Hn" he walked past Inuyasha, past kagome and to Cardelia. Everyone watched silenty unknowing of what to do.  
"Your very weak now, aren't you? You are hanyo too?" Sesshomaru took a shameless glance to her ears. Cardelia's eyes were glazed over, unknowing of what to expect.  
"I am. What of it?" Sesshomaru smiled. Causeing some green demon to start screaming, only to be jabbed by a little girl, riding a two headed demon.  
"Nothing, there's just not many of you." His smile still hadn't faded.  
"Jaken, get Rin and Kohaku comfortable, we're staying with Inuyasha tonight."  
"KEH? What?"  
"Didn't you hear me? I said we were staying with you tonight. Is there a problem, Inuyasha?"  
Sesshomaru's eyes stiled and hardend towards his brother. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Fine, what do I care. Just stay out of my way, or I'll-"  
"I'm sesshomaru. You'll have to excuse my incompetent brother." Cardelia giggled as the two brothers began bickering. Everyone else seemed a bit exasperated.  
"Inuyasha, come, lets get some fire wood,"  
"We'll go get some fish for food, Rin, you wanna come along?"

The two were left alone, but cardelia was feeling rather rude, she didn't know this man's name. And here he was, staring into her eyes, half smiling. "What's your name?" She asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.  
"Sesshomaru. I'm Inuyasha's older half brother." She nodded. This was a lot to take right now. There were many of them. But there was something about this Sesshomaru character, he was different. She could feel it. "Oh!" she quickly tucked her ears away, realizing that that was how he knew what she was.  
Sesshomaru watched this action with an amused expression splayed across his face.

In the morning Kagome explained that they always traveled around in groups, and that Cardelia was more than welcome to join them. "Please come with us, we're all going the same way after all"  
"I- I couldn't-"  
"I don't want to sound rude, miss Cardelia, but where else will you go?" Sango asks. "Please come with us." Cardelia was helping the girls pack up, and they were trying to get her to come along.  
"we're just a group of friends, working together towards our one goal of defeating Naraku, we could use your help-" Cardelia's thoughts came to a sudden hault. _**Friends? They want to be my friend? Me? A mut of a Hanyo? My friend?**_  
"W-why?" She whispered, shaken. "Why do you want to be my friend? What have I ever done for you-"  
"Nothing Cardelia, I just know, you're a good person." Kagome smiled again, a warm welcoming smile. Sango matched the warmth, "And we'd love to be your friend because we know you'll be a good one. It's a form of extreme selfishness." Sango let out a light hearted laugh. Cardelia found herself smiling back.  
"Uh-oh, don't look now, but looks like someone just can't keep their eyes off of you, Miss Cardelia." Cardelia turned around, and found herself looking into a pair of luxurious golden eyes. His gaze didn't falter, he watched her trace the gaze back to him. But he didn't care. He was shameless.

Cardelia blushed and turned around quickly. His gaze was too much. His eyes seemed to burn her whole being, and shook it with a firey passion that was beginning to light inside her. "Don't be silly," she breathed, "we don't even know eachother."  
She walked past the girls and towards the pond to wash up. Shippo skipped over to her.  
"Hello."  
"Hello little one." She smiled.  
"Are you coming with us?"  
"I, erm, I-"  
"-Yes, she is." She looked up, and found herself staring up at sesshomaru again.  
"Oh yay!" shippo scampers off.  
Cardelia stood up slowly. Sesshomaru stares at her again, but then noticing her discomfort from the silence, he decided to break it. "You must come. Inuyasha told me the predicament you are in, you can't be left alone, it's better people like us, travel in packs." And with that, he walked away.  
Cardelia stood dumbfounded. She didn't know how long, but when the monk Miroku walked up to her, he grinned at her. "He's not usually like this. None of us know how to react. But it's a good thing. And we'd all love to have you come along with us." He smiled at her warmly.  
They were all so nice. Cardelia really didn't know how to act with them. "Thank you. I, I think I will come with you all. After all, I've nowhere else to go." He smiled nodding.

When they begun their journey, Sesshomaru's group walked alongside her, because sesshomaru was behind her, and apparently, he'd prefer to have the two humans and green demon infront of him, so that they not in any danger.  
"Cardelia-sama?"  
"Oh, yes?"  
"I'm Rin, this is Kohaku, he's Sango's little brother. This idiot here, is Jaken"  
"Rin-chan! I'm not an idi-"  
"Yes you are." The boy grinned smacking him upside the head.  
"Ohhhh…. You two are way too much!"  
Cardelia laughed lightly, watching the uttermost innocence in the group. She liked it.  
"Cardelia-sama?" Rin started again.  
"You can just call me Cardelia. The whole sama, chan, kun thing I'm not very used to. So you can just call me by my name." Rin's face lit up, and she nodded energetically.  
She begun talking about sweet nothings. Flowers that we walked past, what kind she liked, what kind Cardelia preferred, what fruits she saw, what fruits she liked, what fruits cardelia liked. She talked and talked and talked untill sesshomaru walked alongside Cardelia. "Rin, give her a break. Your talking up a storm."  
"Sorry. It's just nice to have another girl around. I'm sick of being the only girl, and Cardelia is just so nice!"  
Cardelia smiled at the compliment. But she really was getting rather exhausted from the little girl's questions. She liked Rin, but she was draining her energy.  
Sesshomaru ordered the two headed demon to fly faster, so that Sesshomaru and Cardelia were now trailing behind them.  
"Please excuse Rin, when she's excited she really can't controll it."  
"It's alright. I don't mind at all. She reminds me of my little sister."  
"Oh, where is she?"  
"Th-the villagers killed her." Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself.  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"That's alright. It's not your fault." Cardelia forced a smile.  
Sesshomaru tilts his head, she was so… So different. Something about her drew him near her. Pulled something out of him, to her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bypass it all.  
He didn't know what to say now, it was akward now. He beat himself up again mentally.  
"Do you always call your brother 'Hanyo'?"  
"Hmn?"  
"Inuyasha, do you always call him Hanyo?" She repeated herself. Sesshomaru had heard her, just didn't know how to reply to this. She was a hanyo too, he could tell. She smelled like one.  
"Kind of. I mean, I've grown accustomed to it." Cardelia nodded slowly.  
"Do you take offense to it?" Their eyes met for a moment, and he could tell that she was hurt by it. "I see."

"HANYO!" Cardelia stiffened. She hadn't noticed how far away they had lagged behind the group. Sesshomaru seemed to have just noticed aswell.  
"Where do you think your going? We're not through with you! You cannot run away from us!"  
Cardelia drew her sword, "Go away! I don't want to see you!"  
Laughter surrounded them, and then they finally showed themselves. Cardelia nearly shook with renewed anger. Lina lunged toward her, only to be sliced in half in a split second. Cardelia's eyes nearly bulged out of her eyes. "Don't you dare come anywhere near her, I'll rip all of you apart."  
Lina's body fell to the floor and the rest of the villagers stared "DEMON! IT'S A FULL FLEDGED DEMON!"  
"hahah, so you couldn't fend for yourself, and you went out to find yourself a real demon. How brave, Cardelia. Your just like your father; Weak."  
"DON'T YOU SPEAK OF MY FATHER! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!"  
"Know him? Why Would anyone have to know him, to know how much of a failure he was? I mean, falling in love with a human, producing HANYOS?" A cackled rippled though, and she noticed that the laugh was so inhumane… She smelled – "Naraku" Sesshomaru hissed.  
"Well, hello to you too, Sesshomaru." Cardelia recognized the voice immedeatly and instinctively stepped closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced at her, her eyes were aflame. Half in fear, half in anger. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked, unmoved.  
"Nothing from you, just Cardelia's assistance. I asked her so nicely, but she preferred to fight, and being as weak as she was, and still is…. She wasn't much of a fight." Sesshomaru took a glance around them. They were surrounded by Naraku's stupid henchmen. All villagers. Weak, pathetic, humans. Sesshomaru wouldn't even have to draw his sword to get rid of them… Just a flick of his fingers… "Shut up, Naraku. She doesn't want to help you." And with that, he whipped his hand and slaughtered them all. Naraku laughed, slowly dissapearing. The voice becoming fainter and fainter as time passed.

They caught up to the rest of the group in silence.  
Cardelia felt miserable, and weak. Mentally and physically. She'd had to be rescued again.  
But Lina was her sister. She new there was something wrong… She had seen Lina killed right in front of her eyes. Naraku was such a foul player, Cardelia's heart ached, and she couldn't conrtol the tears spilling through her. Sesshomaru noticed, but didn't know how to console her.  
He hadn't ever really consoled anyone before. "C-Cardelia?" She sniffled in response bending her head further so that her hair fell over her face, creating a barrier.  
Sesshomaru wasn't hurt at all by this, just more determined to tear that barrier apart.  
He stopped, standing in front of Cardelia. She rammed straight into his chest. Apologizing immedeatly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I, I hadn't noticed- I'm sorry" she cut herself off, unable to speak clearly. "It's okay." He whispered, aware of the pairs of eyes watching them, but he really could care less. "Cadelia,"  
She looked up slowly, frantically trying to push the tears away with her hands. He smiled down at her, full of warmth, and admiration, fused with sorrow. He caught her face between his hands, "It's alright to feel weak sometimes. It's alright to seek help, it's alright. Everything is going to be fine. We'll avenge their deaths. I promise. And nothing will happen to you. I won't allow it. I'll protect you untill the day I'm dragged down to hell. Understand?" cardelia stared at him. His golden eyes were glowing with warmth, and something else she couldn't really figure out. "Understand?" He repeated, noticing that he was loosing her attention. She nodded slowly.

That night, when everyone was asleep, the guys were talking to Sesshomaru.  
who wasn't being rude, he seemed to have left his guard down. Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged silent confused looks. "Hey, sesshomaru?"  
"Hmmn?"  
"Are you feeling okay? You seemed a bit aloof today."  
"Aloof?"  
"Yeah, like, totally not like you." Sesshomaru sighed.  
"It's difficult to explain." Sesshomaru closed his eyes, trying to gain his composure which he'd obviously lost. When he opened his eyes, the two men watched, and waited patiently for an explanation. "She's hanyo, right? I'm full demon. There's this thing, that demons can't control, they're somewhat like soul-mates. They bring the best out of you, make you feel like your worth something, without even trying, or knowing that your doing it. It's a special bond that, we can't really control. And, I-I think she's my soul mate."  
The shock of it all almost made the two double over in laugh. They waited, watching to make sure that sesshomaru wasn't jokeing. "But she's hanyo." Inuyasha pointed out.  
"Yes, she is. She's part demon. The pull isn't that strong on her, but it exists. She knows its there, just doesn't know what to do with it, or why its there. I know what signs to look for, what to expect, she's no idea. Just like you have no idea."  
"HEY!" Sesshomaru shrugged indifferently at Inuyasha. Stealing a quick glance at Cadelia's sleeping body.  
"Wait a second, does this happen with everyone?" Sesshomaru nodded.  
"So, she's she's your?"  
"Yes, will you please keep up?"  
"What do you plan on doing?"  
"Right now? Nothing. I don't want to rush her into it. And plus, this culture is all new to her. I'll have to do the old fashioned swooning and flirting, and all that."  
"is that a grin I see?" Miroku asked, baffled. Sesshomaru's grin got wider, almost to the point where it was scarey. "Okay, stop that," Sesshomaru laughed.  
Everyone stilled. Waiting for it to pass. No one new what to do.  
Jaken was sweating bowling balls, and Rin's little voice seemed to giggle little rainbows in the night sky. But all the adults where scared shitless.

Once sesshomaru was finally asleep. His dreams were plagued by Cardelia. Yet another sign of a soul mate. He tried to force himself awake, but he couldn't.  
He didn't want to scare her off. He wanted to earn her. Have her by his side.  
He needed her, he wanted her, and he knew he was destined to have her. But the question was, _would she have him?  


* * *

_

_First fan-fic.  
sorry if its no good, but i'm open for any suggestions! i'll put up part two as soon as i figure the rest of it out. i just needed to start the idea before it went to waste._

_Thank you!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_I still own nothing __ I don't even imagine to kid myself.  
I just do this for fun._**  
My pieces are only as good as the whole Ch.2**

Cardelia helped set up camp. She was exhausted from the days travel and was very happy at the sight of Kagome's 'sleeping bag' it looked threatening, but it was actually very comfortable.  
"Theres a hot springs not too far from here." Kagome says streatching.  
"Really!?" Sango squeels, earning a nod from Kagome.  
"I think its right up there, actually."  
"We should go." Sango smiles.  
And so they do.

"Hey! Where are you girls going!?" Miroku yells after them, as they begun walking away from the campsite quickly. "Hot Springs!" Sango and Kagome sang together, linking arms, and skipping down the trail. Cardelia smiled to herself. She was getting accustomed to these people, and their odd ways. She liked them. She liked being around them. All of them.  
She'd come to learn that each member of this pack, or, group, had a very important personality to contribute to make them complete.  
"Hey, 'Delia, you okay?" Cardelia's ear twitched slightly. "We'll have to come up with a nickname for you." Kagome said, beginng to cut and paste her name in various forms.  
"Dela? Elia? Delia? Cardel? Hmmn, Cardie? Hmmn… SUKI?!"  
"But, my name's not even suki?"  
"But your our suki! Your our loved one!"  
"Your big into name meanings, aren't you?"  
Kagome nodded happily. "I think the name your given says a lot about you. Your personality, and all. I think it has a lot to do with who your going to end up with. I belive that people complete eachother. Like, in my home, there's this thing called 100%. Each couple, or group of friends all have to add up to 100. Say, your 80%-"  
"I'm not understanding. What this percent thing is that your talking about, sorry Kagome."  
"Well, I guess it's like, they complete eachother. Like halves. But, if its like a lot of pieces, you'd need that many more to make it a whole piece. Right?" Cardelia nodded, thinking over what Kagome said.  
"Anyway, I really am I firm beliver that names play a big role, like its one of the pieces that complete you." Kagome looked at Cardelia with a wicked smile. "Like, Sesshomaru, for example. His name means either _'Cruel'_ or '_The killing blade'_ depends on the context really. To complete him, he'd need to meet someone really warm hearted, a genuine sweetheart." Cardelia's face flushed at the reference to her name meaning. She was a cunning one, this Kagome. And Ruthless too.  
"I-I guess your right." Cardelia admitted trying hard to hide a blush. 

After their bath, the girls headed back to the campsite. Where Rin was sitting impatiently for their return. At the site of them, she shot striaght for Cardelia. "Cardelia! Cardelia! Please play a game with us. They promised us all of you would play. Please?!"  
It was a very difficult thing to say no to a face like that. "Of course I'll play." Rin squeeled pulling Cardelia into the clearing. "Okay, so all the girls have to stand in a line, facing away from the Boys." Rin began.  
"Yes, and the boys have to stand in a line facing away from the girls. And On the count of 3 you have to walk backwards-"  
"-Untill you feel the back of your partner! You have 50 seconds to hide with your partner. Me and Kohaku are IT!" Rin finished quickly jumping excitedly, and throwing an innocent and anxious look towards Kohaku. Rin waited for their directions to sink in, then began counting to 3.  
Cardelia took small but confident steps backwards. One step, two, two steps, three, three steeps- "oof!"  
Her back hit another, and she almost squeeled with excitement; her partner was sesshomaru.  
"Okay! We're counting to 50 now!" Rin announced.  
"Last pair to be found is IT!" Kohaku added as sesshomaru grinned grabbing her hand leading her into the forest to find a hiding spot.  
At the innocent touch of his hand, there was a sudden awareness electrifying through her. Sesshomaru felt it too, but ignored it as he led her around trees in long strides. She kept up with him, his fingers filled the gaps between hers promising affection and warmth.  
Her thoughts came into an abrupt halt when the ground had left them.  
They landed with a painful thud on sesshomaru's back, but he managed to break Cardelia's fall. Her eyes widened in worry, and she immedeatly tried to sit herself up, to not cause him any more pain. "I'm-"  
"Shh." Sesshomaru whispered. Mouthing 'I'm alright'. She still wasn't convinced, and put her arms around him, to see if anything hurt. He really wasn't hurt at all, but enjoyed her touch all too much to say anything. The wave after wave of builing passion was nice after so many years of feeling numb. The firey passion was a nice warm change.

They sat there in silence a while,her staring up at the cloudy night sky, and him staring down at the wonder beside him.  
The last thing Cardelia could remember was that the cloud had made a perfect fluffy white heart, right before her eyes let out on her.

Sesshomaru woke up with a nice surprise in his arms, and the sun on his face. He groaned inwardly at the annoying blinding light, but then noticed Cardelia's arm around him, and head on his shoulder. His eyes softened immedeatly. Idly he moved some stray hair from her face. Her ears twitched lazily, the movement made him realize how extremely adorable those ears really were.  
"Mmmn…" Cardelia stirred in his arms.

"SESSHOMARU?! CARDELIA?! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? YOU GUYS DO REALIZE THAT YOU LOST RIGHT? PLEASE COME OUT NOW!"  
"Where could they possibly have gone?"  
"I thought they were talking about the soul mate thing, so I didn't want to bother them, but they never came back last night."  
"Do you think that-"  
"-Mind out of the gutter, Monk."  
"hehe," was the only reply the man could give the woman.  
"…Sesshomaru…" his head snapped downards to the woman. She gazed up at him with sleep intoxicated eyes. "I'm- I'm sorry, I fell asleep,"  
"that's alright." Sesshomaru whispered in a husky voice. He wanted to say so much to her. There were so many things he wished she knew, but had no idea how to tell her. He wanted her to understand the bond that they possibly shared. Instead, he said the stupidist thing possible. "The other are worried about us, we should probobly go and prove that I didn't let Naraku kill you." Cardelia nodded groggily. Slowly standing up. Sesshomaru stood up aswell, stretching his long musculine body out, giving way to many popping bones. Cardelia's eyes were transfixed on him. They wouldn't budge. And before she knew it, she was extremely close to him, and her arms draped around him sleepily.  
He stared at her speechless. She was drunk with sleep, it was obvious, but it was getting extremely difficult to restrain his feelings for her. They were just about ready to burst through, and drown her.  
She would really hate him then. Hell, he would hate himself then too.  
"There's something wrong with me, Sesshomaru." She whispered staring up at his haunting eyes.  
"I think about you all the time. Your everywhere I look. In both my consience and unconscience. Is this normal? Or am I delerious?" Sesshomaru stiffled his laughter,well tried his best to. The smile on his lips gave him away. Earning him a taut pout from Cardelia. "Why are you laughing at me? It's pathetic, huh? I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry, lets go back now." She turned to pull away, but sesshomaru held her back to him, hard against his chest.  
"Your **not **pathetic." She stared at him, his voice grew huskier, and extremely attractive. "I'm not very romantic, Cardelia, I'm just going to tell you the way It is. I think we're soul mates. The feeling you have, the attraction you feel to me, I feel tenfold for you." She was wide awake now.  
she was under the impression that this was a dream all this time.

But she was wide awake now.  
Wide awake and confused. Possibly even panicked.  
"W-what?"  
"Soul mates." Sesshomaru said, pulling her closer, "tell me you don't feel an unexplainable tie to me. Tell me, and I'll leave you alone." She stared at him, long and hard. Trying to read the golden eyes staring at her. All she felt was warmth, a funny fuzzy feeling, and the tie he was talking about.  
She tilted her head, and pushed forward, kissing him hard on the lips. The action wasn't what Sesshomaru was expecting, he found himself pushed up against the wall, stunned.  
It only took him a heartbeat to kiss back, and take control of the kiss. The tender kiss Cardelia had begun with was transformed into a heated, passion filled hungry kiss. His mouth devouring hers shamelessly.  
His hand that was on her waist pulled her close to him, and he urged her lips apart and thrust his toung into her. He was rewarded with a moan, and cardelia's body pushing against his. He grinned against her lips, she tried to pull apart to breath, but Sesshomaru wasn't ready to let her go. Instead, he turned them around, so that it was her that was pushed up against the wall, and kissed her frantically.  
Cardelia grasped his shoulders, melting against him.  
She belived him. Every word. It explained everything. The way her heart was in chaos when he was near, and almost dead when he was away or out of her line of vision.  
She pulled apart abrupty making an akward smacking sound, and panted. Heaving heavily. Sesshomaru stared at her chest, the up and down movement had caught his attention, and he shamelessly enjoyed this view. Cardelia burned shades of pink. Gaining a mishevious grin from Sesshomaru that made her go completely insane. She put her hands on his cheek, and pulled him down to kiss her again.  
He obeyed. Kissing tenderly for half a second, then back to his hungry aggressive devouring kiss. It was as if it was their last meeting, and they were both about to face death. The fear of losing his new found tresure was too much. His toung battled hers menacingly, and Cardelia smiled against him.  
Cardelia stilled at the feeling of something poking her stomache. Something hard.  
She blinked up, slowly pulling apart from sesshomaru's lips.  
His eyes shone embarassment and lust.  
She glanced down, and immedealty wished she hadn't.  
"Sorry," He huffed, pushing himself away a bit, to gain distance, and calm himself down. He didn't want to scare her away now. He'd wait. Even if it killed him.  
Cardelia closed her eyes. She belived every word he had said. But was is really this simple? Just because they were destined to be together, would they? What about love? Was it an emotion that he felt? She shook her head. Of course he did! I mean, everyone does, in some way shape or form. That's what she always belived anyway. 

Sesshomaru led the way back to the group, his half brother's stench could be smelled miles away.  
Cardelia wanted to link arms, or something. But desided against it. Her mind was awhirll, she was thinking so many thoughts at once, she was scared she'd get whiplash.  
"Where were you guys?!" Kagome ran over to Cardelia with worry apparent in her black-blue eyes.  
"We were hiding, and, no one came to see us, and well, er, kind of fell asleep." The moment Kagome heard this explanation, her face contorted into happyness. "Okay, as long as your okay. Eli, I'm okay."  
"Eli?"  
"I'm still looking for a nickname. I'm still leaning towards suki," Cardelia smiled for a while, which broke out into light laughter. "Is my real name too difficult to say?"  
"No, it's not that, I just want to give you a nickname, like, for example, Sango is san-san."Cardelia blinked at this information. It was very… Adorable. "Whatever you choose is fine with me, Kagome."  
Kagome grinned, "Y'know, my friends back at home calle me 'Gome" Kagome linked arms with Cardelia, and skillfully pulled her wordlessly away from Sesshomaru. Moments later, Miroku and Inuyasha were infront of him. "What are you doing? What the HELL was that? If your going to pull something like that, let someone know! We don't really care as long as we know where to find you, should something happen. You freaked everyone out!" Sesshomaru was bearly listening, he watched Cardelia walk away her long white and navy dress whooshing in the wind. Her luxurious silky raven black hair thrusting about distorting annoyance all over her face. He watched Kagome fish through her bag, while Sango walked up to Cardelia, embrace her for a moment, then smile warmly at her. He watched Rin and Kohaku go and see her, Shippo and kirara came too, all to see Cardelia. This made him smile.

"WILL YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!?" Inuyasha yelled unable to contain his exasperation.  
"Hn." Sesshomaru nods, walking away briskly, but slow enough to hear Miroku's comment. "He's got it bad."  
Sesshomaru nodded inwardly, very bad. It almost ached to a point where he couldn't stand anymore if she wasn't in his line of vision.  
He stopped when Sango sat down with Cardelia, the moment seemed sentimental. No room for him. He over heard something about Sango's family being murdered too.  
This wasn't the time or place for him to make an appearance, he divereted his path towards Rin, Kohaku and Kagome. "Lord sesshomaru!"  
"Will you please shut up? He probobly doesn't want to hear your damn voice right now!"  
Rin glowered at Jaken. Jaken whimpered slouching his head.  
"I'm alright, Jaken, don't worry." Jaken's face lit up, Lord sesshomaru had spoken to him! Almost compassionatly. Rin watched his eyes look towards Cardelia, and knew he was alright. She's observed him for some time now, and really loved him. She loved seeing him happy, and this girl seemed to make him extremely happy.

Once they were on their way again, Cardelia walked by his side, with shippo on her shoulder, silently walking together. They'd occasionally talk about cloud shapes, or a scampering critter, but both wore light hearted smiles on their faces. It made an odd tingly feeling surge through Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru did notice, however, that the group's stance was mutating. Suddenly the Miko girls were falling back further, where he and Cardelia usually walked, and Inuyasha and Miroku walked alongside Cardelia, ushering her forward.  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome beings  
"Hn?"  
"We've noticed, well, your interest, in Cardelia, we've asked Inuyasha, but he won't tell us whats going on. Monk Miroku told us to as you, should you want us to know." Sango adds.  
Sesshomaru smiles at the two women and their compassion towards Cardelia. "Is that what they said?" He mused, not noticing at all how nervous the two ladies were. He dived into explanation, even added their little heat of the moment.  
"Oh! You have to tell her!" They gushed immedeatly.  
"Yes, you must! She definatly likes you!"  
"She does she does! Have you seen the way her eyes search and glow when they find you!?"

Sesshomaru smiled, he wanted nothing more, than her.  
If everything went well, he would deffinatly tell her.

Cardelia smiled sweetly at the two men at her sides. She was greatful to them for letting her into their group. Shippo and Inuyasha were bickering about something, and her and Miroku were idly laughing at their antics. "Say, Miss Cardelia, how do you feel about Sesshomaru?"  
Cardelia's ears twitched as she repeated that question over and over again in her head. "Y-you don't have to say anything, if of course, your not comfortable." Miroku says quickly laughing at himself.  
"That's alright. He's your friend, I know you'd worry."  
Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged a look, both knowing exactly what the other was saying.  
"Well, Cardelia, me and my brother were never close. Most people say he's cold hearted, and he's not the easiest one to speak to, but over the past couple of days, I've noticed he's let his guard down with you. There is something about you that makes him want to be different, makes him yearn to make you happy. I see the smile you both wear, not the smile on your lips, but the smile in your eyes, glowing from your inner heart. I think this might be something that will grow into a very strong bond."  
Before she knew it she was spiling all of her thoughts out to Inuyasha. Her eyes blinked slowly, as she recalled what happened this morning. Her body temperature immedeatly jumped up at the thought of his lips on hers. "He said he thinks we're soul mates, but does he belive in love? Or is this just blind destiny? I do belive in destiny, but I also belive in love, and hate, and all the real emotions a person feels. I don't want to just be with him, if its just 'predistined'. It seems, forced to me. I want someone to love me because of who I am, not because of what some star or whatever says… I don't know, this sounds stupider out loud."  
"No, It doesn't." Mirouku shook his head. "You sound very sensible, and I admire how much you really care, it's really a great example of the name you carry. It suits you."  
cardelia blushed.  
"Suki!!! Sukii!! Suk-suki!" kagome's voice swam around and banged around Cardelia's ear drums, she was skipping and basically screaming at the top of her lungs.  
"What's wrong Kagome? Why are you acting all weird?" kagome scrunched her nose at Inuyasha and his question. "come with me" she sang, grabbing cardelia's hand and whirling her away, causing her to drop shippo into Miroku's hands. 

Rin and Kohaku were talking to Sango and Sesshomaru was standing a couple feet away, watching.  
Sesshomaru's eyes landing in Cardelia's, making her blush, and attempt at looking away, only for her eyes to wander back into his. She couldn't help herself, she was drawn to him even more that before, thanks to those perfect kisses. Her body reacted immedeatly and she cursed herself.  
"We're all going to stop at the next village, and well, just in case anything happens, the division are like this, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Me Inuyasha and shippo. You sesshomaru and the kids. Woah, wait, that doesn't equal out-"  
"-That's fine with me. I don't mind." Sesshomaru says fixing the gap between them so that his shoulder was brushing up against Cardelia's. Kagome shook her head.  
"Kohaku, with sango, Rin, your with me. Jaken, you make sure nothing goes wrong, alright?"  
Jaken nods, "Alrighty!" Kagome scampered back to Inuyasha, and Sango trailed behind towards Miroku.  
"Ah un, go on. We'll follow after." The horse-like demon nodded obediently and strode along.  
Cardelia stretched, and begun walking, freezing when a warm hand lingered near hers before clasping it into an affectionate grip. Her eyes flowed into his, and he smiled. "Would you mind?"  
"N-no, not at all." She wanted to say something more, but couldn't muster anything up. Instead, she smiled. And that was all he needed. He pulled her close, as they walked along together. A million questions circled and nearly devoured her being, but none of them could be vocalized, as they walked up a hill, they saw that everyone was already fighting. Panic and worry surged through her as Sesshomaru nearly yanked her arm off in an attempt to redeem the distance before any damage.  
Rin and Jaken were high above them, far away from danger, watching everything from afar.  
Sesshomaru appreciated this, and it was apparent in his eyes. His eyes always gave him away, cardelia noted. She watched as he fought. Not once drawing his sword. Two bright green vines erupted through his fingers and lashed at the deomon, cutting them instantly.  
Her eyes widened, he was so strong. She hadn't noticed before because her mind was clouded.  
How does this work? This peace and whole thing? This completeating one another thing, she was nothing compared to him. She had no extraordinary powers, she wasn't a beauty worth gawking at, she was… Average. 

_Thank you for those of you who are reading. It really means a lot to me.  
please review or email, let me know how I can improve. Or just let me know there's someone out there reading. I'm very new to it, so it'd be nice to know im not making a complete idiot out of myself.  
Thank you, again!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form, I do this for fun. Nothing negative intended to the owner.  
**__I apologize for all the grammatical problems in the past chapters, looking back, it's difficult to understand, and I am really sorry. I will be paying more attention to that.  
A reader has told enlightened me what "OC" means! And yes, Cardelia is an Original Character.  
Ohh, man I've so much to learn! As I've said before, I'm relatively a new writer, and appreciate all of your help. Thanks again for reading!_

**My pieces are only as good as the whole Ch.3**

Time was passing by quickly and the group advanced and strengthened towards their mutual goal that was Naraku.  
Sango and Kohaku began bridging their gap, Sango and Miroku had expressed their feelings for one another, and were working on supporting each other. Kagome and Inuyasha were sort of together, ahead of Sango and Miroku but behind Cardelia and Sesshomaru.  
Cardelia and Sesshomaru were always together. More times than not, they enjoyed each other's presence silently. Rin and Jaken made it their business to get to know Cardelia and form a relationship with her. And even Sesshomaru was opening up to the others. He tried to include himself into conversations. Cardelia brought out this eagerness to live life the best he could. He tried to enjoy every moment he had. He usually did, with Cardelia nearby. 

One morning Sesshomaru woke up to an unusual feeling.  
Emptiness.  
He got up from where he was sleeping and decided to walk around, to make sure everything was alright. Silently checking over the sleeping people that were slowly becoming his friends, which was when he realized something was indeed, very wrong. He counted the bodies over and over again. But he was coming one short each time. He began naming them. Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Rin, Kohaku--- CARDELIA!  
His eyes shot around the area quickly, frantically, searching for her sweet face smiling in amusement.  
Sesshomaru tried not to panic, he didn't want to startle the others or wake them up unless he really needed to. He walked along the boundaries for any sign of her, maybe finding her somewhere standing by. Sesshomaru nearly started screaming in desperation to find her. Where would she have gone? Without telling anyone? No that's not like her at all she wouldn't do something like that.  
He walked along the border of the forest, his senses were heightened and the stench of Naraku was very difficult to miss. He followed it to a clearing, where it stopped. Naraku's scent was fused with Cardelia's. Sesshomaru was panicking now, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know which way to go, or if he really had taken her. Sesshomaru knew nothing.  
He paced around where the scent suddenly stopped thinking about his options.  
He gave a quick look to the sky; the splashes of dim orange and dark pink whispered the promises of dawn. He made his way back to the others, and woke up the two men.  
Inuyasha and Miroku followed Sesshomaru back to the spot where the scents had stopped.  
"There has to be something we're missing." Miroku mumbled walking around the way Sesshomaru had been earlier in the morning. "But what, what am I missing? I wake up, she's gone. No note, no sign, no word; nothing! Her scent comes straight here, fusing with Naraku's scent here, and then disappearing! What is it that I'm missing?"  
"A clue," Miroku breathed  
"WHAT CLU-"Sesshomaru was cut off by Inuyasha pulling him towards where the monk stood.  
There was an arrow scratched onto the tree, along with some blood. Inuyasha sniffed it, then walked around a bit, "Her scent didn't disappear, Naraku just coated it, so we wouldn't be able to trace her."  
"So she left us a track." Miroku smiled despite the severity of the situation.  
"Then we'll follow it"  
"It might be a trap." Sango and Kagome along with the rest of the gang appeared.  
"I don't care what it is, I have to get her back!"  
"You need to calm down. Why would Naraku want Cardelia? If he was kidnapping someone he'd either kidnap Kagome or Kohaku, they've got shikon jewel shards. Cardelia-"  
"-She has one too."  
"What?!" Inuyasha barked, making Kagome wince.  
"Yes, she's got on near her heart."  
"T-that means, if he was to take it from her, he'd have to-"  
"-I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR WHAT HE CAN DO, WE HAVE TO FIND HER, NOW!" Sesshomaru eyes were in a frenzy, why were these idiots standing around and running their mouths? Who knew what she was going through right now?! Sesshomaru knew for a fact she was scared out of her senses, he saw her in the woods when he first met her. Cardelia's emotions got the best of her causing her to weaken.  
"Sesshomaru's right, we have to move soon,"  
"This is a trap. He's using Cardelia to lure both Kagome and Kohaku to him-"  
"-SO THE FUCK WHAT? WE'LL FUCKING FIGHT, GOT IT MUT? WE'LL FIGHT? WE'RE ALL AS READY AS WE'RE EVER-GOING-TO-FUCKING-BE SO WHY ARE YOU ALL BEING COWARDS? STOP THINKING START DOING, NOW MOVE IT!" Sesshomaru's eyes were becoming blood red, and he took a long whiff of the air, and started following her scents in strong fast and confident strides. 

Cardelia woke up in a dim lit room. She opened her eyes and tried to move the hair from her face, only to be greeted by the sounds of chains rattling and her unable to move her hand at all. "W-what?"  
"Good Morning, Cardelia." Cardelia stiffened. It was Naraku's voice. "What's wrong? Confused? Don't be. You're with me." The voice taunted in a menacingly annoying voice. Naraku was always hiding behind this one soul element he had. He seemed all talk and no show. "What do you want from me?"  
Naraku laughed. He finally emerged in front of her with his notorious white furred disguise. It creped her out more and more each time she saw it. "I want the Shikon No tama." Naraku spat. "And I've been watching you, the way you etched yourself into those weaklings' hearts. Your all I need to have them crawling over here." He grinned a wicked grin knowing he was right. Naraku didn't need any conformation from Cardelia. "You have a piece, Kohaku has a piece, and Kagome has 10 pieces. You're all I need to be complete. So I really should be thanking you, or well, your loving mother." He said the words with such spite, that Cardelia nearly winched as if he had struck her in the face.  
There was no use in talking to him. He was right; they would search and find her. "But it's not a fair fight to them,"  
"Fair fight? My dear, who cares about fare fights? It's about getting what you fucking want." He moved the mask so that she could see his face. It was even more disgusting than his mask that he was hiding under. "Naraku! The others are on their way!" A boy-demon reports with a sly grin on his face.  
"Perfect. And we have you to thank for all this, dear, dear Cardelia. So thank you." She pulled her face away as Naraku held it between his fingers as if to press a kiss on her cheek.  
"Heh, fine, I'll leave you alone for now. You're no use to me until the others get here. We can't let them find you dead, now can we? That's a bit cruel, even for me." He laughed as he followed the boy-demon out of the room, leaving Cardelia all by herself.  
She cursed and cursed at herself. How had she managed to be kidnapped? What did she do wrong? She hadn't strayed from the directions that everyone told her and everyone else to follow; she wasn't wondering off, she wasn't even around Naraku!? She was asleep! She was with her friends getting ready for the next day's journeys.  
Why was she so useless? Its better off that Naraku kills her, she thought. Sesshomaru doesn't need someone like her, pulling him back all the time, lessening his achievements, constantly being in need of a rescue, it was disgusting!  
One of Naraku's henchmen stood guard, watching Cardelia sit helplessly in the dark.  
Cardelia felt an understanding for the caged birds; they just didn't belong to be locked up. The helpless feeling meshed with hopelessness which intertwined with her insecurities making her feel worthless.  
Cardelia knew Naraku was right, his plan was almost perfect, she cursed at herself. Cursed herself for running away, she should have died with the other demons in her village, she should not have survived. She shouldn't have met these people whose lives she was ruining, these wonderful loving people. Cardelia thought of everyone. Rin and Kohaku their innocence and kindness. Miroku and Sango and their love for each other, they were really and truly in love, fully understanding each other perfectly. Inuyasha and Kagome- "Will you shut up already? You're making me sick." The guard barked, eyes glowing a freaky red. "If you're a horrible person, I can kill you know, so that you don't get to see them suffer. You want that?" Cardelia sucked in a breath and tried to hide her fear. "No." The words surprised her just as much as the guard. There was now a pair of glowing white teeth accompanying the red eyes which were approaching. Cardelia still at the cold, death-like hands that gripped her chin harshly. "No? Well, I'll have to entertain you, we can't have our guys being bored, now can we?" he spat.  
Cardelia's eyes glazed over while the guard grinned like an idiot.  
But before she could make any more observations the guard smashed his knee into her chest making her double over in pain, the guard laughed while using the same foot to kick her head. "Now now don't let your pretty little head drop like that." Cardelia winced coughing at the new found pain in her ribs.  
"I SAID LOOK UP!" he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled so that she was stretching out her bruising ribs. The chains strained her wrists as he pulled her forward. "Do tell me when it hurts too much." He grinned continuing to pull her until the chains wouldn't move anymore. The guard grew annoyed by her prolonged silence then threw her against the wall. Cardelia laid limp, feeling less then shit, her body burning, but her heart was dead set on not letting this pathetic excuse of a man know exactly how scared she was.  
"I can't believe this bitch" he laughed out loud as Cardelia gritted the hell out of her teeth to try and sit up. He laughed harder, grabbing an idle mirror which was sitting beside him, then looked Cardelia over. "You wanna see how your looking, little Hanyo?" Before she could avoid what she knew was coming, the mirror was piercing through her legs penetrating the red liquid in a hypnotizing way. She watched in slow motion almost too afraid to feel any of the pain. She knew the guard was yelling, but she didn't care for what he was saying, the world was spinning, her head felt like it was being crushed by tons, and it hurt to breath.  
"STOP MESSING WITH HER, SHE NEEDS TO BE ALIVE," Naraku snarled clawing the guards left eye right off his face.  
"I just thought we'd help our guests of honor get here quickly."  
Everything shook into painful, restless darkness.

Sesshomaru found himself into a very old shrine. The outside was burned and it just looked like a pile of shit. "I smell her, she's here!" Inuyasha announced, Sesshomaru scoffed he had already known she was here. He smelled her scent a while back. She must be bleeding or something, because the sent was so strong now, he could almost see her.  
Pity demons stood in their way and Sesshomaru whizzed right passed them, leaving them for Inuyasha and the others. His only concern was Cardelia. If she was hurt…  
Sesshomaru changed into his full demon form and ripped the building apart causing many decapitations and blood splayed about everywhere, but he didn't care, he wanted Cardelia. He wanted her safe in his arms now.  
"KOHAKU!" Sango screamed simultaneously as two voices merged into a helpless cry. His eyes found Kagome and Kohaku being carried off by some sort of paper cloud? He bit at it quickly causing the boy to fall to the ground, and Sesshomaru stepped on him. He didn't have time for this. An appealing bone crushing sound filled the couple of seconds he stood to conjure up his plan.

"WILL YOU WATCH OUT? YOU'RE GROSSING OUT THE KIDS!" Inuyasha barked appalled at the amount of blood gushed all over the ground.  
Sesshomaru traced the aura straight to where she was.  
"Sesshomaru ho-" He wasn't here to talk to Naraku, he tore him to pieces ripping his head right off his shoulders, Sango's weapon flung around and broke his body in half, Tetseiga vomited out shards, and yellow circles, and kagome's arrow hit exactly where his jewel was resting. Sango threw her weapon again, kagome's thrusted another arrow, Inuyasha hurled a wind scar, and Miroku flung various pieces of paper, during the whole thing. Sesshomaru changed back while running to Cardelia, with a flick of his wrist, the shackles were gone, and he gathered her up in his arms.

Cardelia's eyes barley opened, it was such a painful act, "S-s-se-ssh-omaru…" He looked down at her with all his attention, "I-I-i- I l-love y-you. Soul ma-"she winced, but continued, she knew he had to hear it, "Soul-l m-mate or not. I l-over you."

Sesshomaru set her down and lashed at her with his Tenseiga, she wasn't leaving him, not without him letting her know how he felt about her. "I Love you too. If you leave me, I'll be incomplete, without you, there is no me. I love you." Sesshomaru buried his face into the base of her neck, and pulled her body close to him.

"And that's how the warm hearted jewel of the sea cured the cruel killing blade, to learn and live love." Kagome gushed, her eyes glowing pink and radiating the aura of admiration.  
"You're always babbling on and on about these things as if you're responsible for it." Kagome giggles, grasping her hand in Inuyasha's. "I can be responsible for us, though." Inuyasha stared at her. "What?"  
"I love you, hanyo." His ears twitched, and he lunged for her- only to be stopped by Miroku, "We need to get somewhere safe. The jewel is purified, and complete, it will indefinably attract other demons.

Cardelia woke up to sleeping Sesshomaru beside her. She blinked her eyes a while, confused. She tried to recollect what exactly had happened. She looked around, they were inside some sort of a building, and she was lying on a mat with blankets-which smelled like Kagome's sleeping bag. There was a small campfire to warm the room, there were various bloody towels, and buckets of water an- "Your awake" She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.  
"Yes." She whispered.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Okay, I think." She tried to sit up but winced.  
"Don't move," Sesshomaru was immediately hovering over her.  
"What happened?" Cardelia whispered.  
"We got to you before Naraku di-"  
"-Where is he?" She cut him off, panicking.  
"He's dead." Sesshomaru let the word register in her head while he took the chance to prop her up with the 'pillow' that Kagome had given him.  
"He's dead?" Sesshomaru nodded a smile overtaking his face, reflecting the smile on her face.  
"Sesshomaru! That's incredible!" She threw herself at him, ignoring the pain in her stomach. He was so relieved to have her in his arms. She hugged him long and hard.  
"Sesshomaru?" She whispered into his ear, awakening his senses immediately.  
"Yes, Cardelia?"  
"I love you." Sesshomaru pulled away so that he could look at her.  
"What?"

"I, am, in love, with, my, soul, mate." With each passing word, she got closer and closer, until her lips brushed against his at the word 'mate'.  
Sesshomaru kissed Cardelia softly, stifling back the sudden urge to devour every inch of her with his lips. He didn't want to scare her, he wanted to savor every second he had with her. But Cardelia wasn't going to have any of that; she wanted him as her own. And she wanted him **now**. She pushed up against him throwing out any gap they had between them and kissed him hard on the lips, urging his lips apart while her hands slid around the back of his head, pulling him closer still. Sesshomaru let out a deep growl. It almost sounded pained, Cardelia broke off with an akward smacking sound. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, I, I shouldn't have done this, I'm sorry-" Sesshomaru chuckled, and pushed his lips on hers with merciless lust. She moaned happily, as his hands roamed around her body. With each small contact with his hands her muscles tensed and yearned for his attention again. Cardelia didn't know how to undress him, he was always completely covered up, so she let her hands search his body for an opportunity.  
He growled into her mouth and lightly bit at her tongue when she found it.  
Half a second later, they were both undressed, and Sesshomaru grinned watching her lay awkwardly on the mat as he took every inch of her in with his eyes first.  
She sat up so she was level with him, and hugged him, nibbling on his ear, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, as he caressed her back, and ground his chest against her. Her nipples hardening with each passing caress.  
He groaned loudly, and pushed her against the mat, and entered her without warning she cried out, grabbing onto his shoulder, as he waited for the shock and pain to subside, she smiled up at him running her hand across his back. He begun a slow in and out motion while nibbling on her neck.

"Master Sessho-Oh…." Sesshomaru didn't bother looking back at whoever was at the door. He was completely engulfed in ecstasy. He sped up as he felt his end coming closer, and her walls tightening. He thrusted against her harder and harder making her lurch onto him.  
"I love you." He moaned as he filled himself inside of her.  
"I love you too. Sesshomaru." She cradled his face in his, as he laid down beside her and pulled the blanket over them. She snuggled against his chest as exhaustion overtook her.

_Not that great, but it's my first. Please review, or message, thank you for all those who have read it, and already given me your two cents. Means a lot to me. I'd like to especially thank InuYashaReader for helping me out on the site, and making me feel right at home._

_Thank you again everyone! And sorry if it wasn't really as good you hoped. I'm working on it, promise!_


End file.
